Vehicles that utilize inverted-pendulum attitude control are proposed in the related art. For example, there are proposed a vehicle that includes two drive wheels disposed on the same axis and that is driven while sensing changes in attitude of a vehicle body caused by an operator by moving his/her center of gravity and a vehicle that includes a single spherical drive wheel and that moves while controlling the attitude of a vehicle body (see Patent Document 1, for example).
These vehicles are moved and stopped by detecting the balance of the vehicle body and the operating state using sensors and controlling the operation of rotating bodies.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-129435        